


Rising from the Ashes - A Misunderstanding - Sequel 5

by labct1



Series: Rising From The Ashes Sequels [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(old fic..posting here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising from the Ashes - A Misunderstanding - Sequel 5

Kris can't sleep so he decides to head downstairs for something to drink and maybe a snack. He left Adam and Brad a while ago in the living room. He wanted to give them some time alone to catch up, just the two of them, since Brad is in town for just a few days. He can hear their muffled voices as he gets closer to the kitchen. Kris smiles thinking they must have wanted a snack too. Suddenly he hears something that stops him in his tracks. He can't see them but he hears them loud and clear. He knows he should leave. Eavesdropping is never a good idea, but he just can't make his feet move.  
  
"You're going to break up with him," Brad asks Adam. Although he doesn't believe it he needs to ask. Adam doesn't look like the happy man Brad thought he'd find. Adam is giving him an "are you out of your fucking mind" face so he figures that's not the problem.  
  
"If I'm being perfectly honest you don't seem too happy," Brad continues.   
  
"I'm working some things out, that's all." Adam responds and Kris can hear the irritation in his voice. He doesn't want to hear anymore but he can't walk away.  
  
Brad is relentless though, "What kinds of things?" Adam doesn't respond. He just gives Brad that look. The one he gives when he's tired of Brad analyzing him. "Fine, don't answer. Here's another question for you to ponder. Do you want to marry him?" Brad loves dropping these bombs on Adam just to get his reaction. Although this reaction catches him by surprise.   
  
There's a long silence and Kris has heard enough. He walks swiftly back to the bedroom. He thinks about what he heard, or in some cases, what he didn't hear. There's no instant denial of a break up. There's no "of course I want to marry him". There's nothing but silence. Kris feels like throwing up. Over the last couple of months, they haven’t spent a lot of time together as demands on Adam’s time increase as he becomes more successful. The stress of moving into the new house, never mind just every day stress compounds the problem. So maybe things haven't been totally euphoric lately but all couples go through spells. It doesn't mean you cut and run. He's going to start crying. He's not one to cry a lot. He leaves that to Adam, but this is one of those very rare times that he knows he is going to bawl like a baby. He jumps into shower and lets the tears fall.   
  
Totally oblivious to the drama happening upstairs, Brad squeals, "Oh my God, you haven't thought about getting married?"  
  
"No, I haven't," Adam says.   
  
"Well why not? I mean you obviously are not going to dump him, much to my chagrin because he's so hot," Brad teases.   
  
Adam laughs, "You are NOT getting him!" He gets serious. "I don't know. I mean, I see myself with him forever." Adam hears what he just said and breaks into a big smile. "Yeah, I do want to marry him. I guess I just never thought about it in that way. You know what I mean."  
  
"Sure do. We've always thought we wouldn't be able to, but now we can. Well you can anyway. I'm not quite the marrying kind just yet," Brad chuckles. "So, what kinds of things are you working out?"  
  
"Actually, I think Kris misses being with a woman," Adam says quietly.  
  
"What? No way! Has he said something," Brad thinks for a moment. "I don't believe that."

"He was kissing some girl at the club the other night. He doesn't know I saw and he didn't say anything to me. Plus, well lately, let's just say he wants to be in charge in the bedroom," Adam states bluntly. He probably shouldn't mention this but he needs to talk to someone about how to bring the subject up with Kris.  
  
Brad looks at Adam. "Why don't you just ask him outright? You know you need to have this discussion with him."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Adam says softly. "I'm just not quite sure how to bring it up. I've never had this problem before. It's not like I can compete if that's what he wants."  
  
Brad stands and stretches, "Adam, where have your balls gone? Ask him outright," he says. "Thinking about it will get you all twisted up inside." He kisses Adam's cheek. "Now I'm off to bed. I'm wiped. I need to be rested up for clubbing tomorrow night. Lord, I have missed LA!"   
  
Adam laughs as Brad leaves the room. Then he heads upstairs. He needs to hold his baby except his baby isn't in bed when Adam enters the room. He hears the shower running and decides nothing is better than a wet Kris. He strips down and enters the bathroom where he hears Kris moaning in the shower.   
  
"Starting without me," Adam says opening the door. Kris is leaning against the tiles, his head resting on his arm and his shoulders shaking. "Damn, you just finished didn't you? Well I'll just have to start you up again." He reaches for Kris but Kris turns abruptly and buries his face in Adam's chest and his arms go around his waist to squeeze him tight.   
  
"Hold me," Kris whispers.   
  
Adam immediately realizes he had it all wrong and hugs him tight. "What's wrong baby? Did you have a nightmare?" Adam is gently rubbing his back in soothing circles. Kris doesn't let Adam see him like this very often. He doesn't like being vulnerable but it makes Adam feel strong. "It's okay baby. I've gotcha," Adam says and kisses the top of his head.  
  
"I can't do this," Kris whispers against Adam's chest and Adam feels his heart sink. Kris lifts his head and steps out of the shower. He grabs a towel and starts drying off.  
  
Adam reaches out and holds Kris's arm. "Can't do what?" There's water spraying all over the floor but neither cares.  
  
"Let go of me," Kris's voice has a hard edge to it.  
  
Adam lets go but gets out and follows Kris into the bedroom. He yanks his robe from the back of the door and tugs it on.   
  
"Can't do what exactly," Adam asks even though he doesn't want to know. Before Kris can answer Adam blurts out, "What if I gave you a get of jail free card. It'd only be good one time."  
  
Kris shakes his head trying to figure out what he's talking about. "Huh?"  
  
"You know, I let you have sex with someone else, but it can only be once," Adam runs a hand through his hair. If Kris needs to have sex with a woman every once in a while, Adam will find a way to deal with it because he can't let him go.   
  
Dear God, Kris cannot believe this night is happening. His stomach is in a ball of knots and he feels like someone is sticking an ice pick through his heart.   
  
"So let me get this straight," Kris says through the lump in his throat. "We each get a free one time pass to fuck someone else, no questions asked?"   
  
Adam winces but nods and prays Kris only needs to do this once. Preferably never .   
  
"You're unbelievable. Absolutely, un-fucking believable." Kris storms over to his wardrobe and starts pulling clothes out. He viciously pulls them on.  
  
"What did I do? I was just trying to help," Adam is starting to yell and he never yells. "I thought it would make you happy."  
  
"Are you insane? How would that possibly make me happy? What if one night isn't enough? What if happens over and over again? Are we really going to be happy living like that?" Kris gets his shoes from the closet. "I'm going to stay in the pool house tonight. You aren't the only one who has things to work out." Adam has no idea what to say and before he notices what happened, Kris is gone.  
  
Jesus Christ. How did things get so far out of hand? Adam thinks back over their conversation. Apparently it's worse than he thought if Kris already knows it won't be just one time. He flops down on the bed. He can't sleep here by himself. He goes to the other guest room and lays down and prays they can get through this. He can't stand the thought of sharing Kris with anyone, male or female.  Maybe he should talk to Katy? He immediately rejects the idea. He needs to talk to Kris. No matter what Kris tells him, he has to hear the truth, even if it will shatter his heart. It's going to be very long night.  
  
The next morning he sends some text messages to Kris:  
 _Told Brad to get lost for the day_  
We need to talk  
let me know when you're ready  
  
He waits for an answering text but it doesn't come. Instead an hour later Adam walks down to the pool house. Is he supposed to knock? He's not quite sure what to do but the doors are slid open before he can decide.  
  
"You ready to talk now?"  
  
"Yes but I need a drink while we have our discussion." Kris says. He grabs them each a beer.  
  
Kris stays behind the bar as Adam takes a seat.  
  
Adam figures he should start since he brought up the subject in the first place. "Look, I didn't mean to piss you off. I guess it wasn't the best way to start the conversation."  
  
Kris looks away and Adam glimpses the hurt in his swollen eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't happy? I always thought we could be honest with each other. Especially after everything we've been through. We said we would always tell each other what we are feeling."  
  
"I'm not happy?" Adam repeats the words slowly, trying to figure out why Kris would think that.  
  
Kris blows out a breath. "I figured that out when I heard you and Brad talking. I don't know why you didn't tell me. Why you talked to him and not me." He takes a swig of beer.  
  
Adam tries to follow Kris's conversation but he's completely lost. "Hold on. One thing at a time. You heard Brad and I last night?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"And based on that you think I'm not happy?" Adam goes over last night's heart to heart with Brad trying to figure out how Kris could jump to the wrong conclusion. "What exactly did you hear?"  
  
Kris puts his beer down and crosses arms over his chest. "You told him you had some things to work out."

“Yes, I did."   
  
"It's really what you didn't say."  
  
"What I didn't say?"   
  
Kris swallows and rubs his hand over his face and through his hair. He sighs heavily, "He asked you if you wanted to break up with me and you didn't tell him no."  
  
"I didn't say yes." Adam is getting defensive.   
  
"But you didn't say no which makes me think you're thinking about it," Kris answers. Adam is shaking his head but Kris doesn’t see it because he’s looking down at his fingernails. Just saying those words out loud makes him want to cry. "There's more. You didn't answer him when he asked you if you wanted to marry me." Kris feels his face heating. They've never talked about it but it still hurts that Adam doesn't want to get married.  
  
There's a part of Adam that wants to teach Kris a lesson and another part that wants to hold him and tell him he is so very wrong.  
  
Adam takes a drink before answering, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to eavesdrop?” He waits for Kris to look at him but he doesn’t. “ I'd rather not have this talk with your hair if you don't mind." Finally Kris lifts his head. "I didn't answer Brad about breaking up with you because I was too busy looking at him like he was crazy for even suggesting it. Second, I did answer him about marrying you, I just didn't do it right away. I was too stunned he asked the question. I wasn't expecting it."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
Adam just looks at him and doesn't say a word.   
  
"Okay, fine. I deserve that I guess. But if you don‘t want to break up then why did you tell me it's okay if I have sex with another guy?"  
  
"I never said you could have sex with another guy!"  
  
"You said I got a one time pass. Did you say that because you want a one night pass?"  
  
"Are you nuts! I don't want anyone else. Why would you even think that? I said it so you could."  
  
"You think I want to have sex with someone else."  
  
"Well you've been acting different in bed." Adam can't keep the disappointment from his voice.  How can he truly make Kris happy if he can't satisfy him? " I mean, I assumed, well it just made sense if you think about it."   
  
Kris shakes his head and asks, "What makes sense?"  
  
"That you want to be with a woman," Adam says quickly.  
  
Kris eyes widen as he looks at Adam. "You think I want to have sex with a woman," Kris yells. "Where in the world would you get that idea?"  
  
Adam decides to just lay it all out, "I saw you kissing that girl at the club."  
  
"Jesus, she kissed me. She shoved her tongue in my mouth. It was so disgusting. You must have not seen me shove her away."  
  
"No I didn't see that part," Adam answers quietly. "But that's not all. There's also our sex life lately. Do you know how long it's been since you let me fuck your ass? Three and a half weeks. Yes, I know exactly how many days because it was the night after the party when I bent you over the hood of the car and fucked you to within an inch of your life. Remember?" Adam licks his lips. Just thinking about that night is getting him hard. "Lately you want to be the one fucking me. Which I don’t mind but it’s become the norm. It seemed logical to think that something changed," Adam shrugs. Kris is just staring at him with his mouth hanging open. "Stop looking at me like I grew a third head. If that's not the problem then what is!"  
  
Kris starts blushing and can't meet his eyes.   
  
Adam throws his hands up, "It takes two people to talk you know."  
  
"Sorry," Kris says, "I'm a little embarrassed actually."  
  
"Just spit it out."  
  
"That night, the one you just mentioned," Kris looks down again. "Well it got a little rough and well, it kind of got really rough. Which I loved, please don't think I didn't enjoy it because I did. I liked it a lot. A whole lot," Kris blushes thinking about it. "but, um, I got hurt, just a little bit not much, just a tiny thing, nothing really,"

"I hurt you?" Adam is crushed.  
  
"NO! Well, not purposely, just consider it a small side effect," Kris smiles trying to put Adam at ease but Adam looks horrified. "Seriously, it was nothing but the doctor,"

Adam interrupts him, "You went to the doctor?"   
  
Kris just continues like Adam didn't say anything, "wanted me to get healed first but then I tore it again working out so he told me I had to wait longer," Kris is so mortified talking about this. "Anyway I go to see him tomorrow and I should be okay to go back to, you know, having sex like that."   
  
"I hurt you and you didn't say anything? How could you not tell me?"  God, he hurt Kris and he didn't even know it.     
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't want to do that again. It was so amazing and I figured you'd get scared and that would be the end of sex like that."   
  
"Baby, I'm sorry I hurt you. You should have told me instead of making me think all these weird thoughts. I haven't hurt you before have I?"  
  
"No, you haven't," Kris answers. "And how was I supposed to know you'd have weird thoughts? I can't believe you thought I wanted to have sex with a woman.  I have no desire to have sex with anyone but you. You shouldn't jump to conclusions."  
  
"Neither should you." Adam responds. "I can't believe you thought I didn't want to be with you anymore."  
  
"I guess we are both idiots."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"You need to tell me if things get too rough," Adam says and waits for Kris to respond. When Kris nods Adam asks him softly, "Can I go to the doctor's with you tomorrow?"   
  
"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry."  
  
They're quiet for a few minutes and Adam thinks about how quickly misunderstandings can get out of hand.    
  
"I had the most miserable night.," Adam says quietly.   
  
"Me too."  
  
"Do you think we can go to bed? I didn't sleep at all last night and I really need to hold you."  
  
Kris walks around the bar and straight into Adam's waiting arms. They hold each other tight and all is right with the universe once again.


End file.
